Tumultuous Essence
by emeraldoni
Summary: Rain does the oddest of things to people, not even a stubborn Uchiha can resist. Especially when a soaking kunoichi turns her attentions on him...'SasuxSaku'...'Naruto'


**Tumultuous Essence: Something of a Cold Shower Experience **

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: These things are so stupid, the categories are made… so people know that we **don't **own Naruto (and other stories). That's why these are called **fan fictions. ** Fucking stupid…_

Sakura grinned as the cool droplets fell against her body. The clouded sky cast a sheet of rain across Konoha, causing everyone to fell to the safety of their homes, leaving Sakura alone in the streets.

She didn't understand people's adversity to the rain. She absolutely loved it sometimes, the way the water pelted against her body, running in thin rivulets down her arms, around her legs. Even Naruto, a shinobi who could handle almost any kind of setting, had forgone training, instead immersing him self in a hot cup of instant ramen.

Sakura felt like dancing down the street though. Baring her teeth in joy, she hurried her pace, set on reaching her apartment, though she was in no hurry. In a web of excitement she even gave a little laugh out loud. What as there not to laugh about? Training was done, she was feeling good, and there were no problems at the moment.

The soaked Kunoichi paused as she caught sight of a shadow hidden under the darkening umbrage of a seeping tree. Tilting her head and squinting her eyes, she finally found the identity of the hidden person.

Sasuke was looking thoroughly miserable. His face was pulled into a scowl, his arms crossed across his chest as he glared at the offending stream of water moving closer to him on the street. Sakura changed her direction, heading towards her teammate to see what had him in such a huff.

She actually didn't get to see Sasuke much. Ever since he had come back, Sasuke had been a bit more secluded than usual. He had even taken to living in the old Uchiha sector instead of a cheap apartment. In moments of thought, Sakura wondered if maybe he did that as a symbol to his victory over Itachi.

Seeing Sasuke standing in the rain with such an expression on his face made Sakura feel nostalgic. Even when she saw him, he almost made it a point of being completely impassive. Sakura felt like laughing out loud again when Sasuke caught sight of her and the expressionless expression was left unused.

"Sasuke! What are you doing out here?"

His eyes narrowed a little as he studied her disheveled and dripping appearance.

"Sakura." He nodded in greeting. His shoulders were slightly damp, but it seemed as though he had escaped the rain for the time being, because for the most part his clothes were dry.

"Hiding from the rain?" She smiled.

Sasuke shrugged. He purposely avoided looking at her. She may not have realized it, but Sasuke was all too aware how the sopping cloth clung to her body. Even the way her cropped hair clung to her thin neck created an allure for the young male.

Sasuke shifted in a way that disclosed conversation, but like usual, Sakura ignored the pose.

"You know, it's not that bad. It's really nice actually. You should come out from under there."

Sasuke's scowl deepened, "I don't think so."

Sakura gave a mocking sigh as another tumult or water pounded against her. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to her, and against his better judgment, they stayed. Instead, he just hunched his shoulders up just the slightest bit, back becoming tense.

Normally Sakura, at the moment, would become discouraged, giving a shakey smile and running off, or just babbling at a safe distance. Yet, whether it was the weather or just her general good mood, Sakura was feeling quite a bit more daring. So, when she grabbed a hold of the Uchiha's bicep, pulling him into the downpour, even she was surprised.

Sasuke froze, body held upright and rigid, shocked that Sakura would do that. Oh, she was brave, sure… but this wasn't something she would normally do. Quickly he pulled away and retreated back to the safety of his tree, staring at her now with suspicion and still an abundant amount of speechlessness.

Sakura, naïve to his multitude of emotion, whined, "Saasssuukkeee! Cooommee ooonnn!"

Sasuke turned his back on her, trying to cut her out, but she was determined to expose him to the elements. He thought he was shocked when she had just grabbed his arm, but _when she picked him up _his mind went absolutely blank.

His eyes stared unfocused at Sakura's rear as she slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her underwear—for Sasuke found it was outlined pretty thoroughly in the rain—was simple, nothing fancy or revealing, just cotton whites. And they way her butt filled them-

Sasuke blinked, had he just been doing what he thought he was doing? Just when he was going to mentally berate himself, he felt himself flipped and placed back on his feet, leaf green eyes staring up at him in obvious amusement. Sasuke was in a daze.

Dammit! This was all his stomachs fault! Sasuke, no matter how hard he tried, found that he had to leave the sector to get some food and other necessities. As luck would have it, he had chosen this morning to venture out in search for them.

He never found them; the rumbling, spiteful mass of storm had found him instead. And, apparently, a deranged pink-haired kunoichi.

"There we go!" Sakura shouted gleefully, "It's not so bad, is it?"

Sasuke stared longingly at his haven of dryness, but it was too late now, he was soaked.

"Sakura…" He muttered warningly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura giggled out mockingly.

Sasuke gave up. Apparently there was no way to fight against a determined girl who had obviously gotten into some odd scrolls or something. They had obviously affected her brain.

Sakura was having the time of her life, like she was on a rain-induced high. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. So maybe he stared at her as though she had sprouted a third eyeball (which considering where they lived, would not have been that unbelievable), but what she was witnessing was more that worth it.

It was the first time that she had seen Sasuke well, and truly, shocked. It wasn't just some half-formed notion, but an actual physical presence. His face was slightly alarmed, shadowy orbs widened slightly as he looked upon her, hands slack at his side.

Sakura grinned, grabbed one of his unmoving wrists and twirled slightly, performing a one sided dance.

"Isn't this fun?"

Sasuke just gazed down at her mutely as his body began moving (against his will, mind you) with the flow of the girls clumsy, but joyous motions.

They moved in sink, Sasuke silent, Sakura bursting with unadulterated bubbles. Their only companion was the singing rain.

"You know," She said after a little while, as she was pulled a little closer to his chest, "I never imagined that I could get you to do this." Another laugh, "Who knew that all I had to do was physically force you into doing it!"

Sasuke remained impassive, if slightly bewildered—and more bemused than not—as his concentration went to his hands, which had a solid grip on her waist. Oh, and her lips, they moved—though the sound went through one ear and out the other with him—and he was enraptured with the way they pressed against each other, forming small 'oh's' every few moments. White teeth flashed in a smile that seemed to never fade, and Sasuke gave into his urge.

Sakura jerked as his mouth crashed against hers. She instantly froze, her hand gripping one of his, while the nails of her other hand dug into the shoulder of his shirt. It was clumsy at first, seeing as it was both their first, but they quickly caught on.

Without noticing they wrapped around each other like one, her hands clutching his dripping hair, his arms like binding rope around her waist. Sucking on her lower lip, Sasuke moved his way to her neck, where soft whimpers could be heard from Sakura's throat. Blindly, almost a little roughly, the Uchiha lifted his hand to a small, heaving breast.

Sakura almost died with pleasure at Sasuke's ministrations. She hardened under his touch and his fingers fumbled with her nipple, squeezing and massaging in a way that Sakura could never hope to reproduce. Even with the raging-cold weather their bodies were heated and yearned for one another.

With all too much trepidation Sakura pulled away. Ignoring the expression of loss on Sasuke's face, she smiled.

"I really shouldn't let you do this, you know."

"Why not?" His voice sounded almost sulky, and her humor returned.

"Because, you will probably go back to ignoring me tomorrow." She paused, "And I have never done anything like this before."

Sasuke was silent as he regarded her solemnly. Then he turned to look at their surroundings. Sakura blushed as she realized they were in the middle of the street, and someone could have (and with her luck, did) seen them. She turned back to Sasuke's chest—for he had straitened—and laughed at him.

"You seem to be a bit wet."

He scowled, but it held no conviction, "And I wonder why that is…"

"C'mon," She grabbed Sasuke's hand once more, "My apartments closer, we can dry off."

Under normal circumstances, Sasuke would have shrugged her off, scorning her. But for some reason, he was feeling altogether generous, and yearning to be in the blossoms presence as long as he could. It could have had something to do with the hormones raging inside of him at the moment (and they were strong indeed) he was a young man, after all. Or maybe it was just his weakening judgment.

For some reason, Sasuke felt wondrously safe and… well—this was hard to admit—_happy. _

For once, the first time ever, Sasuke trailed behind Sakura, as she led the way. It never occurred to him that _he _would be the one acting like a kicked puppy, but he was.

It must be the rain.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: **I wasn't going to end it there, but I was tired and I have a _ton _of reading to catch up on. Actually, this was supposed to be a sweet, innocent, kiddy fic, but… well, obviously it wasn't. I'm wondering where the hell _that _came from. Was that a lime? Almost. Wow, normally I get really nervous about writing tat stuff, and I don't do a very good job. Oh, don't get me wrong, I _love _to read it (I'm a shameless smut Hog) but it is hard for me to write.

Well, I hope you like it. I know it's a little short, but… oh well. for those of you reading my Gaaxsaku thing, the next chapter is almost done. All if have to do is write it now! No, I'm just kidding, it's almost done… kind of. I was actually writing it when I got a bit bored and decided to finish this thing up.

I actually started this like a month ago, and never continued, busy with work and vacationing and such, but I suddenly felt the urge to add the rest of it (and like usual, I wrote out of my ass, meaning I had no plans what-so-ever) so, I hoped you liked it.

Tell me how the slight bit of eroticism was; I do need to improve on that aspect of my writing.

Until next time…

Emeraldoni

PS: By the way, I have no idea where the hell that title came from. I wonder if there is a chemical leaking somewhere in the house…


End file.
